


Вскрытие ледового покрова

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Or Sexual Kink Depending on How You Read It, Power Dynamics, Sensation Play, Snow and Ice, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Ты видишь, − шепчет он, − я всегда могу помочь тебе сбежать от собственных мыслей.





	Вскрытие ледового покрова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Debacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577465) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



_Теперь он тает._

Превращается в капельки, испаряется, просачивается через кожу.

Тает, и ты знаешь, что он наблюдает за этим. Наблюдает, как снег, растаяв, стекает вниз по твоему позвоночнику и собирается на пояснице. Наблюдает, как ты дрожишь, ощущая, как снег превращается в воду.

Он прикасается к тебе кончиками пальцев. Ему кажется, что его бьёт током, когда он прикасается к твоей коже сразу после того, как позволяет ещё одной порции снега упасть между твоими лопатками. Его руки медленно, как тающий снег, путешествуют по позвоночнику и шее до твоей головы. Немного давления, и твоя щека проезжается по снегу. Твои попытки поднять голову мягко пресекаются его рукой, которой он зарывается в твои волосы.

Лондон прекрасен, и ты всегда это знал.

Распахнув глаза, ты видишь огни от бесчисленного количества зданий, а вид с крыши становится ещё прозрачней от холода и ясного звёздного неба.

Снег, окружающий тебя, почти нетронут. Там, где ты находишься, белая масса снега на крыше кажется почти бесконечной, край крыши похож на горизонт, где темнота встречается со сверкающей белизной.

Вздох наконец-то его ломает.

Один вздох, влажное тепло напротив кожи твоей шеи. Шёпот, слов не хватает.

Он ломает тонкий слой льда, который сковал твои мысли от ощущений, как горит твоя кожа везде, где вступает в контакт со снегом. Ты ломаешь лёд, вздрагивая и задыхаясь.

Он обнимает тебя, а его дыхание освещает карту твоей кожи как дух светлячка.

− Ты видишь, − шепчет он, − я всегда могу помочь тебе сбежать от собственных мыслей.

А затем, после того, как несколько раз выдыхает напротив твоей шеи, он добавляет: − Я же обещал тебе это.


End file.
